


You Have My Heart, Take My Number

by whatthefuck



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Actual tailor au, Alternate Meeting, Get Together, M/M, Tailor Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuck/pseuds/whatthefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's late.</p><p>His tea got caught in the train doors, his briefcase is giving him hell, and he's going to be trampled by the morning rush if he slows down.</p><p>Which is why he doesn't see the young man in front of him as they both reach the escalator at the same time. They both collide quite roughly, and Harry's briefcase pops right back open once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have My Heart, Take My Number

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely on the way my aunt and uncle pretend they met, (a collision at the train station)

Harry's late. 

While that is something that's expected of him, he doesn't think Merlin would be all too pleased with him missing the delivery of new materials, again. 

The train has only just arrived at the station. Harry rushes to shuffle past the dozen or so passengers trying to board the carriage. It's grating, that regardless of common courtesy to allow people off trains first, some feel the need to push and shove and _stink._

 _Dear lord, do they stink._ One would think they knew absolutely nothing of personal hygiene.

In any case, he's late, he hasn't had any tea yet, and his briefcase doesn't want to remain closed today. Harry struggles with the buckles once more as he walks; he doesn't stop to fix it for fear of being trampled by the morning rush. Which is why he doesn't see the young man in front of him as they both reach the escalator at the same time. They both collide quite roughly, and Harry's briefcase pops right back open once again. 

"Holy shi' mate! Watch where your goi-" the voice tapers off as Harry looks up to meet the gaze of his victim. His eyes are rather dashing, if Harry does say so himself. 

"I do apologise." Harry starts, once he realises that the man has nothing more to say to him. People walk around the mess they've created, huffing and tutting as they walk by. It's the worst place for this to happen, with everyone clambering to leave the stuffiness of the underground and two men blocking their freedom. A rather violent shove on his shoulder reminds him of the mess on the floor, and Harry quickly bends down to start collecting his belongings. The male, who wears a most unsightly outfit of black and yellow, bends down to help him. 

"M' names Eggsy," he mumbles, as he shuffles a few loose sheets in to a somewhat neat pile. Harry would believe he has been transported into a movie, if the next sequence of events are taken in to consideration. His fingers graze Eggsy's, and they both startle. Frustratingly, they knock their heads together and all of their hard work comes undone. 

Clutching his forehead, Harry groans. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eggsy." He chuckles, because really, nothing about this disaster of an introduction has been pleasurable. And unfortunately, the beauty of this stranger does not make up for the verbal beating he's going to receive from Merlin when he discovers another uncollected parcel. He's definitely late, now. 

Eggsy laughs, too. They quickly collect the mess on the floor again, Harry sticking things in to his briefcase without a care for how it's organised. He has more pressing matters at hand. 

Once they both have their bearings, He and Eggsy both stand, and make their way to the escalators, Eggsy on a step above him. Eggsy turns around to face him. Endearingly, even with the added height of the step, he comes just short of meeting Harry's own height. "I'm real sorry, bruv. I shoulda been watching where I was goin'." It's then that Harry notices two things. Firstly, Eggsy's accent is rather cute; if not a huge contrast to his own colloquial patterns. Second, Eggsy is now sporting a rather angry red welt on his forehead, where he bashed it with Harry's, he would wager. A small amount of blood makes its appearance at the edge of the bruise. 

"I should be the one apologising, Eggsy. You seem to be bruising on your head, where we made contact." 

"Nah, mate. Don't worry abou' it. I bruise like a peach." 

They reach the end of the escalators, and quickly tap out to leave the station. They move to leave in opposite directions, which upsets Harry. It's strange, given that he's only known this individual for a matter of moments. 

He quickly grabs on to Eggsy's wrist. When Eggsy freezes and looks down at their point of contact, Harry lets go, lest he be accused of anything ungentlemanly. "You're bleeding," he states softly. "I work at the Tailor shop on Saville Row. Let me patch you up."

Eggsy hasn't moved from his position, still staring at his arm. A moment of silence passes, and then another. 

"Hmm?" he looks up at Harry, eyes wide and bright and beautiful. "Oh, nah, don't worry 'bout it."

"Really, Eggsy. It's the least I could do." 

Eggsy shrugs, and Harry takes it as consent for his help. He places a hand on the small of Eggsy's back and guides him towards the streets. 

"I realise I haven't introduced myself. My name is Harry Hart."

"Nice to meet ya, Harry." Eggsy says, sending a cheeky grin Harry's way. He stops suddenly, and winces. No doubt the movement of his face muscles are causing some aching. 

Harry quickly ushers him to the front of the store. A brief look around tells him that Merlin isn't here yet, and neither is the parcel. Given the time of his arrival, it's strange, but Harry thinks nothing of it. Stranger things have happened. 

He unlocks the door and holds it open for Eggsy to follow. 

"Fuuuck," Eggsy exclaims, whistling his appreciation for the interior. "This is some fancy shit."

Harry watches him spin around as he walks to the counter, checking logs for any deliveries. Thankfully, or rather, frustratingly, given his panic in the morning, the delivery has been rescheduled. Merlin, the bastard, Harry knows, had set him up to come in early. For absolutely no reason.

He sighs, then glances back up at Eggsy, who is still staring at his surroundings with awe in his eyes. "Sit down, Eggsy. I'll just grab the first aid kit."

Eggsy jumps, but makes his way to the small Chesterfield chair. 

By the time Harry returns, Eggsy has picked up three of the small ornaments that sit on the table beside him, and is juggling with them, quite well, actually. He sits down, and hands Eggsy the ice pack.

"Put this on your bruise, and i'll clean up the bleeding." Harry brings out the alcohol, dabbing it on to Eggsy's cut to clean the wound. "Nothing that will require stitches, i'm glad to say." 

"What I don't understand is how the fuck you are absolutely fuckin' fine, and i'm bloody bleedin'?" 

"Amazing, isn't it?" Harry replies, for lack of better answer. 

He finishes up, and puts a small plaster over the cut. "You can stay here for a while, but in the employee room at the back, just so the swelling goes down and you're not half blind on the streets of London." he offers. 

"Yes, Harry." 

"Unless you have somewhere you need to be, Eggsy? I'm not going to force you to stay. Just take the ice pack with you. It'll be difficult but i'm sure you can mana-"

"Thank you, Harry." Eggsy interrupts. They both make their way to the back room, and set up a small space for Eggsy to rest in for the next few hours. 

For the remainder of the day, Harry barely has a chance to talk to Eggsy again, only popping in to check on him once. The store is fully booked today, which means that Harry will be taking measurements left, right, and center, with hardly any time to take a break. They're severely understaffed recently, after a few tailors ended up leaving for _Valentine's Tailors._ It's still a sore subject with Merlin, and so Harry hasn't had the opportunity to discuss recruitment. 

At around one in the afternoon, Eggsy slips out. Harry watches him go, but swamped as he is has no choice but to let him leave. 

\-----

Harry doesn't see Eggsy for days after their initial meeting, doesn't think he'll see him ever again. 

Until.

Until one day, a week later, Eggsy comes storming in to the shop just as Harry's closing up. His face is red, he's out of breath, and he's wearing a really tight t-shirt. It's white and _sinfully tight._

"YOU!" Eggsy shouts. Harry, flummoxed at the intrusion and confused by the outburst, drops the square cloths back on to the counter. He walks towards Eggsy and stops a few feet short of him. 

"How pleasantly surprising to see you, Eggsy. I see you made a full recovery." he says, gesturing to the nearly non-existent bruise above his eyebrow. 

"You!" Eggsy repeats. He takes in short, sharp breaths. "Give me a fucking minute and stop fucking staring, you wanker." 

Harry continues to stare, for lack of better things to do. "Perhaps you should sit down?" he asks, taking a step towards Eggsy. The young man takes a step back, which hurts more than he would have ever imagined. He doesn't want Eggsy to be scared of him.

He doesn't understand what he's done wrong. 

Eggsy controls his breathing, and takes a deep breath. "You...have something of mine."

Harry's confused to say the least. If that's all Eggsy wanted to say, why storm in to the shop guns blazing?

"I do? Wha-"

"Yes you fucking do. You have my fuckin' heart that's what!" Eggsy interrupts in a burst of aggression. 

Which... was not what he expected at all. Harry's shocked in to silence, heart thundering in his chest. How does he proceed, what does he say? Of course he likes Eggsy, but... he might ruin everything if he says the wrong thing, Especially considering Eggsy has just come on to him so strongly. His feelings are incredibly clear. 

Eggsy continues on, oblivious to Harry's internal dilemma. "I ain't even known you for a fucking week, I spoke to you for a fucking few hours, bruv! How the fuck have I ended up wit' feelin's for ya!?

"Eggsy-" Harry starts, but he's ignored by a now ranting Eggsy.

"- And I know, I KNOW that we should know each other more, Harry, but I can't help it. I've been thinking abou' you non stop for a week!"

"Egg-" he tries again.

"-Who cares about the age difference, too? I though' abou' that. I knew that would be yer main concern, bu-"

"EGGSY!"

Eggsy startles, so similar to the way he did the first time he was in the shop. "Sit down. Please." 

"Don't say it, Harry." Eggsy stutters. He makes a move to leave. "I'm sorry, shit, fuck,"

"Say what?" Harry asks. "I have feelings for you, too? I would like to get to know you? I want us to have a future together and that scares me because I don't even know anything about you and i'm old and you're young?"

"I ain't young." Eggsy mumbles, feet nervously shifting on the floor. 

Harry takes those few steps to cover the space between them. He grabs Eggsy by the nape of his neck and his jaw, stroking softly his blushing cheek. Harry sighs heavily. "You know what I mean, Eggsy." he mutters. He tilts his head forward, their foreheads brushing together. 

Eggsy closes his eyes, and places one of his hands over Harry's on his cheek. The other goes to rest on Harry's shoulder, dragging him closer still. The lights of the shop caress his face perfectly, illuminating his long eyelashes against his cheeks, and the sharp lines of his jaws. In the soft glow of lights in contrast to the dark of the night outside, he looks positively luminous. 

"I fear you have something of mine, too." Harry says to Eggsy, and watches a small smile blossom on his lips. He leans down to kiss them, and everything in his world lines up wonderfully. He doesn't care that he sounds absolutely sappy, like a heroine in a romance novel, it's how he truly feels.

Eggsy pushes back against his lips, tilting his head to allow for a better angle. Harry bites down on his lips and Eggsy opens his mouth slightly with a moan. Moving his hands further down, he grabs on to Eggsy's hips, pushing him further up and on to straddle Harry's own. He walks them to the counter clumsily; mouths still joined. They're not even kissing anymore, too busy smiling. Harry pushes back, and Eggsy whines, following his movement. 

"As much as I want to move this further, Eggsy, a true gentlemen courts a person of interest before sexual intercourse." 

Eggsy groans, tilting his head back to reveal gorgeous expanse of skin. "Sod it, 'Arry. Ravish me already!" 

And who is Harry to deny such a polite request?

He goes for Eggsy's neck, marking him. By the sounds coming out of Eggsy, he really doesn't mind. He quickly grabs on to Harry's hair, keeping him there. Eggsy pulls softly at the hair in his hands and Harry retaliates by softly licking at the bite marks he's left, and blows on the skin. Eggsy shivers at the feeling, and Harry takes it as his cue to move back. 

"I would like you to have something else of mine," Harry starts.

"You're dick?" 

Eggsy laughs at the splutter of shock that comes out of Harry's mouth. "A gentleman has more class than that."

Harry simply receives a cheeky wink in return.

"No. Although maybe sometime in the future, it's a possibility, I would like you to have this." Harry replies, bringing out a pen from the inner breast pocket of his blazer. He grabs Eggsy's arm, bare from the short sleeves of the t-shirt he wears. He writes out his number, slow and clear, precise, to make his intentions clear. If it's also because he wants to hold on to Eggsy for a little longer, no one has to know. 

"You know I got a mobile on me?" Eggsy grins, squeaming at the tickle of the pen against his skin. 

"Do you? I was under the impression that I had it?" Harry snarks back, pulling out the mobile so Eggsy can see it. 

"'Ow the fuck did y-" 

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets."

"Swear that was magicians?" 

Harry laughs, a great, deep chuckle that resonates across the room. He tugs on Eggsy's arm, and starts escorting him back to the door. 

"As much as I loved your visit, Eggsy, I do still have to lock up and get home. Early start tomorrow." He pats Eggsy on the backside, and pushes him towards the door. 

"See you soon, Harry?"

"Most definitely, Eggsy."

Eggsy gives him one last kiss on the cheek before opening the door to leave. He turns around to wave and then he's gone, off in to the darkness of the streets. Harry goes back to the square's of cloth he was tidying before Eggsy's intrusion when the bell tinkles again.

He pivots quickly to face the door, only to see Eggsy's returned.

"Give me my phone, you tosser," 

He should have known it wouldn't take the boy long to realise. He walks right up to Eggsy and puts both hands flat on Eggsy's chest, which gets Eggsy to take in a sharp breath of air. 

Harry slides his left hand down, and grabs on to Eggsys belt buckle. 

"If you're fuckin' gonna pretend to be a gentleman stop bein' a fuckin' tease and give me my phone." Eggsy gasps.

Harry grins, and uses his hold on Eggsy's belt to bring him closer. He slides his right hand back to Eggsy's back pocket and slides the phone in. He places a light kiss on Eggsy's lips, barely brushing his lips against them. He takes a rough step back, and turns back to the muslin squares.

"Fuck you, Harry." Eggsy says, giving Harry a pinch on the arse before he turns to the door for the final time. 

"Goodnight, Eggsy."


End file.
